Against All Odds
by Caffie
Summary: Another Songfic, HYxRP. Kinda weird... it didn't turn out right... ^^;;; - Finished - 1 Chapter


Against All Odds

**~ Against All Odds ~** **Disclaimer:** Gundam Wing is not mine. The song is not mine. The crappy 9 page story I wrote for English is mine. Fortunately you aren't reading the crappy story. Consider yourself lucky. I had to read it. I wrote it.

This fic ended totally not how I wanted it to. Congratulations if you understood that last sentence.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  How can I just let you walk away 

_ _

Relena takes a few, hesitant steps away from Heero..

_  
__Just let you leave without a trace_

_ _

Then she turns her back and runs…

_  
__When I stand here taking every breath with you_

_ _

Heero's heart constricts, watching her fleeing form…

_  
__You're the only one who really knew me at all_

_ _

'Relena….'_  
  
__How can you just walk away from me_

_ _

Relena stops running a little distance away, noticeable to Heero, but he is just staring at the spot where she was standing, his eyes hidden…

_  
__When all I can do is watch you leave_

_ _

She just stands there as Heero walks away, to his Gundam…__

_  
__'Cause we shared the laughter and the pain  
And even shared the tears_

_ _

Her eyes well up with tears, and she tries not to cry, but a solitary tears slides down her cheek…

_  
__You're the only one who really knew me at all_

_ _

'Heero…'_  
  
__So take a look at me now_

_ _

Heero turns around, unconsciously hoping that Relena will be back there, coming after him…

_  
__'Cause there's just an empty space_

_ _

But she isn't there…

_  
__There's nothing left here to remind me_

_ _

His heart aches again, and he turns back to his Gundam..

_  
__Just the memory of your face_

_ _

And he thinks of her beautiful face…_  
  
__So take a look at me now_

_ _

More tears stream down Relena's face, but she makes no attempt to wipe them away..

_  
__When there's just an empty space_

_ _

She watches him turn towards her, then turn back and continue walking to his Gundam…

_  
__And you're comin' back to me is against all odds_

_ _

"It's suicide…" she whispers to the wind…

_  
__And that's what I've got to face_

_ _

"But he's gonna do it anyway…" she tells herself before rushing to her limo and wiping her tear stained cheeks…_  
__  
I wish I could just make you turn around_

_ _

The next day Heero is in Wing Zero, preparing to go on his suicide mission, when he spots Relena standing there, back to him, talking to Duo and Hilde..

_  
__Turn around to see me cry_

_ _

'She almost looks… happy that I'm going…' he thinks to himself, and a lone tear falls down his cheek…

_  
__There's so much I need to say to you_

_ _

'She'll move on' he tells himself… 'It's natural, when someone you love dies you move on… find someone new…' his mind taunts…

_  
__So many reasons why  
You're the only one who really knew me at all_

_ _

Heero's hands clench at his sides, his mind taunting him, trying to send him over the edge…_  
  
__So take a look at me now_

_ _

'I wonder if he can see me?..' wonders Relena… 'Well, I hope he's happy, he doesn't want me in his life anyway..'

_  
__There's just an empty space_

_ _

She walks off as Wing Zero finishes preparing to leave…

_  
__There's nothing left here to remind me_

_ _

Then she fetches out an old, worn, tatty photo, of her and Heero dancing..

_  
__Just the memory of your face_

_ _

She takes a long look at it, then drops it into the nearby bin, and walks away..

_  
  
__So take a look at me now_

_ _

Heero watches Relena walk off, then takes off in Wing Zero, watching the spot where she had been standing until he can no longer see it..

_  
__'Cause there's just an empty space  
But to wait for you is all I can do_

_ _

'I will get back to her..' he vows to himself before concentrating on his mission…

  
And that's what I've got to face

_ _

He throws all his energy into controlling Wing Zero, as 2 old, tatty pictures of a young, brown haired boy and blonde haired girl dancing simultaneously flutter to the floor of a bin and a mobile suit...

_  
__  
Take a good look at me now_

_ _

Relena stops suddenly while walking away, then runs back to where Heero's Gundam was..

_  
__'Cause I'll be standing here_

_ _

"I never said goodbye!!!" she cries out as she gets closer and closer to Wing Zero's hanger..

  
And you comin' back to me

_ _

But his Gundam, and him, are gone…

_  
__Is against all odds_

_ _

"Heero… " she whispers…

_  
__It's the chance I've gotta take_

_ _

"I'll wait for you.." she announces to the empty hanger…

_ _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*****  
  



End file.
